


Kompetisi

by herblanknotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Family Loss, Other, POV Miya Atsumu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblanknotes/pseuds/herblanknotes
Summary: Bagi Atsumu, apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Osamu adalah kompetisi, tak terkecuali di lintas balap tempat mereka meraih mimpi menempati podium tertinggi. Semua berjalan biasa saja hingga Osamu nyatakan keinginan untuk berhenti.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any mistakes related to auto racing that I made on this fanfic. Should you provide any further information, please let me know. I am willing to correct it.

Detik ia mulai menghirup udara yang sama dengan saudaranya, seluruh hidup Atsumu adalah persaingan dengan Osamu. Bagi si surai kuning, ia sudah selalu satu langkah lebih maju sejak mendahului si surai abu keluar dari rahim sang ibu.

Segala hal di antara Atsumu dan Osamu menjelma menjadi sebuah rivalitas, termasuk di rumah, dan jelas tak terkecuali di sirkuit balap mobil tempat mereka kini saling beradu meraih mimpi menjadi nomor satu.

Argumentasi pula adalah apa yang menghiasi hari; Atsumu selalu memaklumi tetapi tidak untuk opini Osamu hari ini.

“Aku ingin berhenti.”

Malam ini, terduduk di bawah naungan atap balkon hotel, Atsumu akhirnya mendengar satu kalimat yang sudah ia kira akan terlontar lebih dulu dari mulut Osamu dibanding dirinya. Namun, apa yang tak ia duga adalah sang waktu.

“Kenapa? Kau 'kan masih terhitung muda? Masih sanggup untuk terus balapan.”

Menjelang memasuki tiga dekade masa hidup, nyaris separuhnya kembar Miya habiskan untuk berkompetisi di arena balap. Wajar jika Atsumu dilanda heran.

“Terlalu banyak tekanan,” ujar Osamu dengan raut wajah serius. “Ada saatnya aku lelah memikiran usaha yang kuberi untuk memenangkan kejuaraan. Daripada menjadi beban untuk timku, lebih baik mundur saja, bukan?”

_Jadi, itu alasannya kau tidak mengeluarkan performa terbaikmu selama akhir musim ini? Semua bad driving errors itu kukira hanya engine failure._

“Lagipula, masih ada pebalap yang lebih muda yang punya potensi lebih dariku. Timku akan lebih unggul jika mengontrak dia.”

Atsumu mendelik mendengar ucapan Osamu. Jika ia adalah dirinya saat remaja, ia sudah akan meneriakinya; tak peduli jika penghuni hotel terganggu dengan pertengkaran mereka. Namun, kali ini ia berusaha menghadapi argumen saudara kembarnya itu dengan kepala dingin. Sesi kualifikasi pada hari Sabtu ini sudah cukup melelahkan; besok mereka akan menghadapi kompetisi sungguhan memperebutkan kemenangan yang didambakan.

“Jadi, demi membuka jalan bagi orang lain, kau mau menggantung helmmu? Aku tidak peduli dengan timmu. Pikirkanlah lebih dulu soal dirimu. Kau juga sangat berpotensi, Samu.”

“Tapi, bagaimana jika aku bisa lebih mengeluarkan potensiku di hal lain? Bagaimana jika ada hal lain yang ingin kutekuni?” ujar Osamu kali ini dengan wajah sayu. “Bahagiaku seluruhnya bukan hanya tentang dunia balap. Memiliki rupa yang sama, bukan berarti hidup kita pun harus selalu sejalan. Aku Osamu, bukan Atsumu.”

Emosi Atsumu tersulut begitu mendengar ucapan Osamu. Entah karena perkataan Osamu benar adanya tetapi ia enggan menyetujui, atau karena akhirnya ia sadar akan menemui kata pisah dengan saudara kembar yang selalu menghiasi harinya itu.

“Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau jujur tentang ini dan mundur? _Cih_. Bahkan perkara pendirian pun, aku lebih unggul darimu.”

Sosok yang Atsumu ajak bicara terdiam sejenak dan menatap netranya dalam sebelum lontarkan ujaran.

“Sesuai dugaanku,” ucap Osamu tersenyum getir pada Atsumu. “Bagimu, semua yang kau lakukan denganku adalah kompetisi, bukan?”

Kali ini, tatapan Osamu berpindah pada langit malam. Ia pun berdiri dan sandarkan kedua lengannya pada tepi balkon.

“Kau sepertinya ambisius sekali ingin menang dalam banyak hal, dan sebenarnya itu ada baiknya. Tapi, kau tahu tidak, Tsumu? Tidak semua hal di dunia ini dapat kau jadikan persaingan. Seperti dalam balapan, semua orang punya _pace_ dan strateginya masing-masing untuk mencapai garis _finish_ , tujuan utama mereka.”

Osamu kembali menatap Atsumu yang sedang diam terpaku.

“Dan itu juga berlaku dalam hidup kita, Tsumu. Kau teruslah kejar mimpimu di dunia balap–aku sangat mendukung–tetapi sekarang, biarkan aku mencoba meraih mimpiku yang lain juga, toh garis _finish_ kita sama-sama berupa bahagia, bukan?”

Puluhan kata terlintas dalam benak Atsumu untuk membalas Osamu, tetapi yang mampu ia keluarkan hanyalah sunyi.

“Lagipula, jika yang kau kejar selama ini adalah kemenanganmu atas aku, kurasa itu bukan menang sungguhan,” lanjut Osamu, beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri.

Ia pun mengambil barang-barangnya dan bersiap pergi dari kamar hotel Atsumu yang netranya terus mengikuti keberadaannya.

“Tsumu, mulai sekarang, berkompetisilah untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan karena ada aku. Dan saat kau menangkan kompetisi itu, barulah kau boleh ejek aku dan teriakan 'aku menang' tepat pada wajahku.”


	2. Chapter 2

Esoknya, dalam keadaan hujan, sesi balapan pun dihelat. Ucapan Osamu pada malam kemarin terus berputar dalam pikiran Atsumu. Ia menjadi terus murung semendung langit yang kini menaunginya.

Kala sinar merah kelima menyala menandakan permulaan balapan yang dipandu _safety car_ , Atsumu berusaha memfokuskan diri pada persaingan yang ada di hadapan. Namun, kondisi kala itu sangat merepotkan; semua pebalap kesulitan meski sudah dalam kecepatan lamban bahkan ada yang sudah tergelincir di belokan.

“Terlalu banyak air di lintasan. Pandanganku juga terhalangi. Kita tak bisa balapan dengan kondisi seperti ini,” keluh Atsumu kepada krunya melalui radio kala ia akan memasuki _lap_ ketiga.

Balapan pun dihentikan untuk sementara. Semua pebalap kembali ke _pit lane_ , berbaris dalam formasi dengan mesin mobil mereka yang mati. Setiap detik dalam waktu perhentian tersebut Atsumu habiskan bukan untuk merenungi balapan yang akan segera berjalan kembali, tetapi memikirkan Osamu yang sosoknya belum dapat ia temui sejak pagi ini.

Bahkan selama puluhan _lap_ berikutnya, Atsumu sama sekali tak bersinggungan dengan Osamu yang biasa memberinya tekanan. Mengingat Osamu yang selama akhir musim ini sedang tidak dalam performa terbaik, Atsumu harap saudara kembarnya itu mampu bertahan di lintas balap dengan kondisi yang rumit ini.

“Hujannya mulai deras lagi,” ujar Atsumu ke radio.

Ketenangan yang berusaha ia patri dalam diri sedari tadi terpatahkan kala ia melihat dua bendera kuning berkibar di kejauhan. Seraya menurunkan kecepatan mendekati belokan tempat kejadian, ia terus ujarkan harapan.

_Bukan Osamu. Bukan Osamu. Bukan Osamu._

Samar-samar, netranya kemudian menangkap pemandangan mengerikan yang ia harap tak pernah ia saksikan sepanjang kehidupan. Para _marshal_ dan petugas medis mengerumuni satu mobil yang sudah hancur bersama dengan sang pemilik di dalamnya.

“Atsumu. Baru saja terjadi insiden. Balapan tidak akan dilanjutkan. Kuulangi, balapan tidak akan dilanjutkan.”

_Ya, aku tahu. Aku lihat. Aku paham._

Resah, takut, kesal; semua membaur dalam diri Atsumu. Sejak bendera merah mulai dikibarkan hingga ia dituntun kembali ke _pit lane_ bersama semua pebalap, ia masih tak ingin putus harap.

_Osamu baik-baik saja. Osamu baik-baik saja. Osamu baik-baik saja._

“Maaf, Atsumu.”

Baru satu kalimat yang terucap dari krunya tapi Atsumu langsung tak menaruh percaya, bahkan tiap untaian kata yang selanjutnya terlontar rasanya tak ingin ia dengar.

Sejak berkiprah dalam dunia yang ia cintai ini, Atsumu paham betul langkah yang ia ambil bukanlah tanpa risiko, tak terkecuali untuk Osamu; apa yang disebut karier itu telah membawanya lebih dekat pada napas terakhir. Selama beberapa hari, sang pemilik iris kelabu jatuh ke dalam kondisi hilang sadar hingga segala usaha dan cipta manusia sudah tak mampu lagi membuatnya kembali membuka mata.

Kala semua orang nyatakan bahwa saudaranya telah berpulang, Atsumu hanya mampu terduduk lemas, menutup telinga dan mata, seraya keluarkan tangis dan berujar, “Tolong katakan padaku kalau semua ini bohong.”

Karena detik Osamu pergi lebih dulu menuju keabadian, detik itu pula separuh dunia Atsumu menjelma kehilangan. Sisa hidupnya adalah hampa kala semesta sudah tak lagi hadirkan sosok yang selalu memberikan bahagia, yang selalu bersedia menjadi tempat pulangnya kala dunia tak memihaknya. Setiap harinya, ia terbangun untuk menyadari bahwa cerminan dirinya telah tiada.

_Kau bilang hanya akan berhenti balapan, bukan tinggalkan kehidupan. Mengapa perihal tiada, kau mampu membuatku kalah, membiarkan dirimu melangkah lebih dulu di antara kita?_

Namun, baru saja ia akan lontarkan persetan pada balapan, kejuaraan, impian, dan segala yang menyangkut kehidupan, seketika Atsumu diingatkan soal percakapan terakhirnya dengan Osamu.

“Berkompetisilah untuk dirimu sendiri.”

Separuh hidup Atsumu yang dihiasi persaingan dengan Osamu mungkin telah menjumpai akhir, tetapi tidak untuk separuhnya lagi.

_Kuakui kau ada benarnya, Samu._

Atsumu berusaha bertemu bangkit. Ia kembali pada lintasan dengan deru mobil yang juga kembali menggairahkannya. Demikian kompetisi berhasil ia jalani, mimpi sukses ia raih kembali; semua meski tanpa Osamu di dalamnya, semua untuk bahagianya sendiri.

Kini, di atas podium tertinggi, menatap cakrawala yang cerahnya serupa dengan senyum seseorang yang ia harap sedang menyaksikannya dengan bangga, Atsumu berkata, “Aku menang, Osamu. Kali ini, aku benar-benar menang.”


End file.
